Presently color is used in individual bristles, which are generally combined into bristle tufts of a toothbrush, to provide the user with an indicator of the wear due to use of the toothbrush. In the case of monofilament bristles, the introduction of color for purposes other than to show wear, such as for decorative purposes, can be problematic because bristles on a toothbrush tend to have a small cross sectional diameter, which for some bristles are on the order of 0.5 mm or less. Therefore, decorative color on a toothbrush tends to be created by groupings of bristles having the same coloration, or by larger tooth cleaning elements, which make it easier to introduce coloration due to the larger scale size as compared to an individual bristle.